La Niña de mis Ojos
by ItaNee-Chan
Summary: One-short en donde Gaara describe lo que siente... NejixTenten Comenten!


Hola… aquí vengo con nuevo fic.

Espero que les guste… (Lean Hormonas, Fic compartido por Mi…

ItaNee-Chan y Esme Hurley .net/s/5342993/1/Hormonas, Esme lo Publica, pero ambas ayudamos)

La Niña de mis ojos.

Tenten, desde lejos te he admirado en secreto y he anhelado sentir tu piel bajo mi cuerpo, pero se que eso es imposible, además de la distancia, se que amas a cierto Hyuuga, lo se desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque me lo negaras.

Desde que te vi, me gustó tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa optimista cuando te enfrentabas a mi hermana, además de tu extraño peinado, aunque en ese tiempo, yo Sabaku no Gaara, estaba marcado por mi cruel destino, pude admirar tu belleza.

Para que decir que cuando me devolvieron a la vida, te miré de reojo, mientras Matsuri me abrazaba preocupada. Esa fue la última vez que te vi, antes de tu boda con Neji, ambos con 16, yo con 15, te veías tan hermosa ese día, a pesar de tu vientre, el cual no te restaba ni la más mínima belleza. Aquel día mi corazón se partió en pedazos, por un lado, estaba feliz por ti, pero por el otro… supe que no serías mía nunca…

-Gaara, se que debe ser duro para ti… -dijo Temari seriamente.

-Estoy feliz por ella, solo espero que no sufra.

-No lo hará… estaremos allí para apoyarla.

-eso espero.

Pasaron los meses, Neji y yo nos comenzamos a rivalizar por tu atención, siendo que estaban alojados en Suna, en mi departamento, puesto que los Hyuuga's los estaban persiguiendo, por el fruto de un amor prohibido como era el de ustedes, Matsuri resignada por mi falta de interés en ella, se enamoró de Kankurou y llevaban saliendo un mes.

Cada día estaba en un martirio y cada noche soñaba con ser yo el que llenaba tu vida de dicha…

Cuando llegó el momento de que dieras a luz, estuve muy molesto, tu vida corría peligro al traer a un Hyuuga al mundo y existía la posibilidad de que murieras, o quedaras en coma. No presencié las horas de parto, pues me estaba ocupando del papeleo, cuando me llamó mi hermana diciéndome que ya iba a nacer tu bebé… al cual de cierta forma, yo odiaba y amaba, Odiaba por que no era mío, sino del Hyuuga y Amaba porque era tuyo…

Llegué lo más rápido que pude al hospital, cuando vi al doctor con un bulto en sus brazos, el cual me entregó dejándome perplejo.

-Neji-san quiere que la cuides un momento, mientras estabilizan a la señorita Tenten… Su nombre es Hikari…-me dijo el doctor mientras me entregaba el bulto y entraba a la sala de operaciones.

Allí estaba en mis brazos, la pequeña Hikari, durmiendo tranquilamente, como si supiera que no había nada de que preocuparse, mientras su manita iba a parar a mi pulgar y poco a poco abría sus ojos perlados, mirándome curiosa.

-Eres muy linda…-le susurré mientras la abrazaba y la bebé me apretaba más mi pulgar con su manita.

Hikari volvió a cerrar los ojos, confiando en que conmigo estaría segura, ¿Cómo sabía que podía confiar en mi? ¿Cómo estaba segura de que no la mataría por ser el fruto de un amor que siempre quise?

No sabía como la pequeña Hikari, sabía que no sería capas de lastimarla, pero todo se confirmó cuando aparecieron unos Hyuuga's en la entrada de mi hospital de mi barrio de mi ciudad y en mi Suna...

-Entréganos la bebé Sabaku no Gaara, o tendremos que matarte.

-Ya burlé a la muerte una vez… los mataré si no se van… -dije amenazante, mientras protegía a Hikari entre mis brazos y sin resistencia alguna, asesinaba a los Hyuuga's con mi arena, sin piedad.

Los doctores me miraron aterrados y tuve que explicarles lo que había pasado, los doctores entendieron la situación: "el intento de llevarse a la pequeña Hikari", quien discretamente me miraba y apretaba su manita con fuerza a la mia.

-Busquen a Kankurou-san y dígale que venga ahora mismo… -dije autoritariamente.

Me senté en una banca y esperé los resultados de Tenten, estaba preocupado, pero cada vez que pensaba sobre la muerte de mi amada, su pequeña hija me apretaba mi pulgar.

Pasaron las horas, y apareció el doctor contento, me notificó que milagrosamente Tenten se había salvado, pero tendría que estar una semana en cuidados intensivos.

-La daré de alta en una Semana Gaara-san… ahora puede ir a entregarle a su hija. De seguro eso la animará…

Luego de que el doctor desapareciera, entré con la pequeña… Allí estaba Tenten, con sus cabellos sueltos, cayendo con gracia a sus hombros, sus ojos se veían alegres y cansados, aunque eso no me llamó la atención.

Desde ese día cuidé a Hikari como si fuese mi hija, entrenándola, esperando prepararla para un futuro incierto y tormentoso en donde los abuelos lastimaron a sus hijos, cosa que yo me encargué, nunca supiera.

Ahora Hikari tiene 15 años, y yo unos 30, pero como volví de la muerte, aun mantengo mi apariencia de 15 años de edad.

Hikari a pesar de poseer los ojos de su padre, tiene el mirar amoroso de Tenten, su cabello es castaño oscuro y su piel morena pálida. Es parte de mi equipo conformado por Kenshin Nara y Ami Sabaku, esta ultima, hija de Kankurou y Matsuri.

-Bueno sobrinos, ese es todo el entrenamiento.

-Gracias tío… -comentó Kenshin, en eso dirigió su mirada a Hikari para hablarle- Hikari-chan… quisieras ir al baile conmigo? –le preguntó mi sobrino a la Hyuuga.

La sangre comenzó a arderme, cosa que Hikari notó mientras guardaba su abanico pequeño y unos pergaminos.

-No voy a ir… no me siento muy bien… -dijo Hikari mientras se sostenía el estómago.

-Kenshin, deja de acosar a Hikari, así no lograrás conquistarla… -le dijo Ami divertida.

Mis sobrinos se fueron, dejándome a solas con mi pequeña Hikari, la que me abrazó con fuerzas.

-Tío Gaara, no me gusta Kenshin… pero no lo quiero lastimar… -decía algo asustada.

-Tranquila, se que el entenderá…

Pasaron algunos minutos y la pequeña Hikari no dejaba de abrazarme, seguramente porque era su padrino, aun así, sentía que mi corazón latía cada vez con mas fuerza. Para que Negarlo, me había enamorado de una niña con 15 años de diferencia que yo; Tenía miedo porque me rechazara y como reaccionaría su padre al enterarse.

-Tío… Porque tienes la apariencia de un chico de 15 años?

-Pues… es difícil de explicar… en estos 15 años, el tiempo se detuvo para mi…

-No era tan difícil… quiero tomar un helado…

Ambos fuimos a comprar unos conos con helado y nos dirigimos a la parte alta de la torre del Kazekage, en donde solo yo tenía la llave.

-Me gusta mucho esta vista… -comentó ella sonriendo.

-Si… es bonita –comente tranquilo.

-Tío…

-Si? –pregunté mientras me daba vuelta para verla a los ojos- que sucede Hikari-chan.

-es que… Yo…

Me paralicé cuando noté que se acercaba a mi, parecía hipnotizada, cerró sus ojos cuando su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del mío, yo también los cerré y sentí como sus labios se sellaban en los míos, una poderosa descarga se apoderó de mi ser, mientras una oleada de gratas sensaciones me recorrían por el contacto de nuestros labios, luego de nuestras lenguas. Pero todo acabó con la falta del aire y tuve que ser yo el que rompiera las interrogantes.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunté, tratando de no sonar molesto, sino confundido.

-Lo siento, es que no pude aguantar mas tiempo… es que… a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad… me gustas mucho tío…

-Hikari… te quiero contar una historia… -dije mientras la miraba dulcemente.- Cuando yo tenía tu edad, estaba enamorado de tu madre, aunque nunca se lo dije, cuando se casaron, ese día mi corazón se partió… Pero el día en que naciste, tu madre estaba en peligro de muerte y me dejaron encargada de ti… Al principio quería detestarte, pero cuando miré tu rostro y con tu manita tomaste con fuerza mi pulgar, algo cambio… Pasaron las horas y volví a ver a tu madre, pero ya no la veía como antes… Ese día me di cuenta que serías importante para mi.

-Tío…

-Me haces sentir viejo… y aunque lo fuera, no lo parezco, puedes decirme Gaara… -le susurré mientras me dedicaba a acariciarle en la mejilla.

-Gaara… -susurró antes de volver a besarme.

Cuando volvimos al departamento, solo se encontraban Neji y Tenten, el Hyuuga me miraba molesto, mientras que Tenten me sonreía contenta, mientras sujetaba a Neji del brazo para que no me matara.

-Lo he visto todo… -dijo Neji con una voz tétrica que me puso la piel de gallina.

-Fue mi culpa… yo lo obligue…-Dijo Hikari colocándose frente a mi.

-Lo que tu padre quiso decir… -mencionó Tenten mientras le daba un codazo a su esposo- es que estamos felices por ustedes, pero como eres nuestra bebita… queremos que se cuiden…

-No la lastimarías y lo sabes Neji… ya tuve una oportunidad y te demostré que soy digno de tu confianza… -le comenté al Hyuuga seriamente, con lo que bufó molesto.

-Eso espero…

Me dirigí a mi habitación, dejando a mi pequeña con sus padres…

******

La verdad es que me sorprendí cuando Neji me dijo que Hikari había besado a Gaara-chan, la verdad es que me sentía culpable por haberle roto el corazón hace tantos años… Después de todo lo que el había hecho por mi, no debía dejar que mi amado esposo lo matara sin compasión alguna, por eso antes de que Gaara y Hikari llegaran, conversé con Neji.

-Cariño…

-Lo voy a matar… por pedófilo.

-Tu mismo me dijiste que Hikari lo besó… Gaara no es una mala persona, el quiere mucho a nuestra pequeña, no debes preocuparte… -comenté seriamente.

-Es que no entiendes… no esta bien…

-Tu familia decía eso de nosotros… acaso quieres que mi niña se escape con Gaara, para ser feliz, no quiero que sufra como lo hicimos nosotros.

-No se como lo haces… pero me has convencido… No lo voy a matar… pero si osa tocarle, aunque sea un centímetro de la piel de mi niña… Lo mato.

Pasaron 6 meses de aquella conversación, Hikari y Gaara parecían destinados a estar juntos, verlos me recordaba como éramos Neji y yo… aunque en realidad, lo habíamos estado ocultando a todos desde los 14 años… añoro al recordar aquellos días en que luego del entrenamiento, cada uno se iba en otra dirección, pero en la noche, el Hyuuga entraba por la ventana y nos amábamos, en secreto y con protección… Cosa que comenzó en mi cumpleaños numero 15. Pero fue una noche en mi cumpleaños numero 16 cuando nos aburrimos de fingir e hicimos pública nuestra relación, 2 meses después, quedé embarazada y 3 meses mas tarde, nos escapamos.

Volviendo con lo de mi niña, ella ya era conciente de su origen, cosa que me costó explicarle con delicadeza, pero al final entendió con madurez.

-No te preocupes mamá, entiendo todo, además, si no fuera por eso, yo no estaría aquí contigo. Además de que me alegra de ser producto del amor… no como una compañera de la academia.

-Eres una joven muy madura… -dijo Neji, quien recién había entrado.- me alegra que lo entiendas… siempre he estado orgulloso de ti…

-de verdad?

-Como no estarlo? Eres preciosa, inteligente y sacaste lo mejor de nosotros 2… -decía el Hyuuga antes de besar la frente de su esposa.- y lo mas importante… eres libre de elegir… cosa que nosotros obtuvimos con la fuerza.

-los quiero… -dijo Hikari mientras los abrazaba.

****

Ahora, mi pequeña paloma tenía 18 años, y se encontraba nerviosa, vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia, después de su madre, era la mujer más bella que había visto de blanco y el honor de entregarla a las manos del Kazekage, se veía nerviosa.

-Tranquila mi palomita, todo saldrá bien.

-Lo se, pero de todas formas estoy nerviosa… y si no quiere casarse?

-Sería ilógico ya que el te pidió matrimonio…

-Lo se… lo se… Nervios de Novia… no me dejan pensar bien.

-Tu madre también estaba así por lo que me contó Temari-san.

-me imagino…

-y ahora… tu… espero que te cuide bien.

-Si lo hará… los tres, digo dos estaremos bien… -corrigió velozmente, pero me di cuenta del error.

- Tres? –pregunté nervioso, temiendo a lo inevitable.

-Por favor no lo mates… Estoy embarazada.

Di un grito al cielo, que de seguro, todos los invitados escucharon, pasaron los minutos, controlé mi ira y guié a mi Hikari a la mano de su futuro esposo y muy a mí pesar, el padre de mi nieto.

Ambos se veían como una joven pareja de 18 años a punto de unir sus vidas, como cualquier otra, todos nuestros amigos estaban allí… Naruto y su esposa Ino y la hija de ellos, Miki, quien llevaba 2 años de relación con el joven Nara, quien se encontraba a su lado y al lado de el Temari y Shikamaru. En la otra fila, estaban Kiba y Hinata, con su hijo Riu, quien miraba de reojo a la pequeña Ami que se encontraba al lado de el, y al lado de esta sus padres.

Sin más que perder, el sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, sin saber que sucedería en el futuro, solo sabía que la Niña de mis ojos, estaba en buenas manos…

Fin


End file.
